1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a path coverage measuring system for measuring the path coverage, representing the degree of passage of execution paths in a program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional path coverage measuring system of the type described above, when a program is compiled by a compiler, special instructions for generating interrupts are inserted in all paths in the program, i.e., all paths generated due to branch instructions. A CPU (central processing unit) executes the interrupt routine in response to the interrupt request, signal, recognizes the passage of the special instructions, and then measures the path coverage. The path coverage thus represents an index for the completion of the program test.
However, in a conventional path coverage measuring system, program processing speed is reduced since each time the interrupt routine is executed upon detecting the special instructions. Therefore, it has been difficult to measure path coverage in real time through actual operation.